When a wireless terminal enters a new environment (e.g., a hotel), the wireless terminal may be unaware of useful services available through a wireless connection in that environment. For example, a wireless terminal may be entirely unaware that the hotel room includes Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) enabled speakers available for playing music through a WLAN connection. Even if a wireless terminal user knows that such speakers are available, the user may not know how to connect to them.
Also, when a guest enters a friend's home, the friend may wish to share credentials with the guest for accessing services in their home. For example, if a homeowner has a subscription to a music service (e.g., “Music Unlimited” from SONY) or a video streaming service (e.g., “Video Unlimited” from SONY), it may be desirable to permit the guest to use those services while they remain in their friend's home. However, the guest may be unaware that their friend possesses credentials for those services.